A Parent's Worst Nightmare
by suddenlysalad
Summary: rapunzel and eugene's kids walk in on them. rated T because it's just suggestive and awkward.


A/N: this is a long overdue story for my dear frieeeend. XD i think this is kind of terrible personally. but lol writer's block. i'll try and update my other story something this week. oh yeah. nothing explict. just suggestive.

ANYWAYS. ENJOY.

* * *

><p>Finally after a long day, Eugene and Rapunzel were able to get the kids down for bed. The sky was a bit darker than usual, and storms clouds loomed over the small kingdom. The wind was a bit loud and occasionally lightening flashed through the sky. Eugene was already snuggled under the covers, his chest bare as always. Rapunzel was changing behind the screen, tossing her dress over the side. She came out, wearing one of her little more revealing nightgowns. Eugene gave her a knowing smirk before climbing in next to her. She snuggled against him as her hand trailed along his chest. Eugene wrapped one his arms around her waist, pulling her fully ontop of him.<p>

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and giggled at him, "Stop it, Eugene. Not tonight." She said, trying to roll back over. He get a tight hold on her before kissing down her neck.

"And why not?" He muttered against her neck as he slightly nipped the skin. Rapunzel shut her eyes and frowned, rolling them over.

"Because there's a storm and the kids might come." She muttered, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him down. Eugene simply rolled his eyes and ignored her, pulling her back into a kiss. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance as she granted it. Eugene put his hand on her hip as he moved his hand up, moving the nightgown as he went. Rapunzel moved his arms to wraparound his neck and tangle her fingers in his hair.

His hands trailed along her bare stomach as Rapunzel let out a short moan into his mouth. Eugene clutched her tighter before completely removing her nightgown, tossing it to the side. Rapunzel smirked and she quickly moved to remove his pants as it joined the pile.

There was a slight flash of lightening before a small roll of thunder came on. That only caused the couple to break for a bit of air before pulling back into another kiss.

xxxx

But the thunder wasn't sitting well with the kids. Alys was hiding under her covers, clutching onto her doll with dear life. She wanted to be safe and sound with her parents. Alys climbed out of climb, slightly jumping at the sound of more thunder. She quickly scurried down the hall to her brother's room, knocking frantically.

"Henry!" The toddler shouted before barging into his room. Her brother woke with a start, only looking at her sister in confusion. Alys climbed onto his bed for clutching him tightly at the sound of another crash of thunder, "I can't sleep, brother." She said in a quiet voice. Henry looked at her in confusion before only nodding.

"Let's go to Mommy and Daddy." Henry said, grabbing the miniature frying pan on his bed side. He clutched it tightly before taking his sister's hand, "I'll protect us!"

The twins continued down the hall for a few minutes until arriving in front of their parents door. They both gave each other looks of confusion once hearing odd noises inside. Alys held onto Henry's arm tighter as there was another sound of thunder. She inched to the door, putting her ear next to it. A frown pulled at her lips as she heard more noises.

"Henry! I think Mommy or Daddy is hurt!" She exclaimed pulling him towards the door, "Listen!" She exclaimed in a hush whisper. Just at that time there came another moan and Rapunzel name. Alys frowned and immediately bursted through the door and let out a slight yell at the sight of her parents.

Rapunzel put her hands on Eugene's chest to stop, him, looking at the kids who looked mortified. She frowned before quickly getting off Eugene as she pulled the covers over them. Eugene made a slight groan before reaching over to grab their discard clothes. The twins still stood in horror at the door. This was a parent's worse nightmare. They quickly got dressed in the dark before calling the kids over.

Alys ran and rushed up on the bed, clutching to her mother. Henry followed after as they sat on the bed. Alys made a face of disgust.

"Mommy! What were you doing? Are you hurt? Why are you so sweaty?" The toddler asked in a hurry. Rapunzel frowned as she looked over at her husband for help. Alys looked at and clutched her mother tighter as the storm continued to rage on.

"Well, honey. I -uh- Your father can explain this better then I can." Rapunzel said. Alys quickly turned to her father.

"Well?" She asked.

"Alys. This is a conversation to best hold when you're older. How about we just get some sleep, alright?" Eugene asked. Alys frowned, not looking pleased with this.

"But Daddy! You made it sound like Mommy was in pain! What was will all the noises?" She asked again. Eugene frowned.

"That's enough, young lady. We will not be discussing this." He said, putting her under the blankets, "Bed. Now."

" But Dad." She whined. Rapunzel frowned and tucked them into bed.

"Stop it, Alys. Your father is right. Stop it now." She said. Alys frowned and clutched her father tightly.

"But I want to know. I don't like you being hurt, Mommy." Alys said in a quiet voice. Rapunzel groaned before burying her face in Eugene's back. Everything was so awkward and now all Rapunzel wanted was sleep.

"I wasn't being hurt, Honey. I was having fun, okay? Now bed." Rapunzel repeated. There was another whine from the toddler before only sighing in defeat.


End file.
